The Bite
by Kindred01
Summary: Rodney ended up sleeping with John while he is infected with Iratus bug retrovirus that he got from Ellia. What could be the worst out come for poor Rodney?


**(sorry not yet beta... so this is what I think should have happen in the episode ****Conversion)**

Ellia attacked him and pinned him to the ground, her deformed hand warped around his forearm letting the feeders in her hand bite into his arm. There wasn't much time to cry out in pain as he pushed her off himself and there wasn't much choice but to kill poor Ellia she was too strong and too dangerous. After John was taking back to Atlantis to the infirmary Carson started to clean his arm and found the cut was gone.

Now everyone was watching John and everyone notice how different john become within 24 hours first off in his morning run with Ronon around Atlantis base, normally Ronon would beat John and still be able to carry on running for another 3 hours but today John out ran him and wasn't out of breath and then when training with Teyla he beats her and pins her to the wall and kisses her before walking out the room freaked out by what he just done.

When he learnt he was infected with the Iratus bug retrovirus, he didn't feel any different in fact he thought he felt fantastic he couldn't understand why they were getting upset …how about the fact that you are turning into some sort of super human bug?… his mind told him "Sorry John…" he snapped his head up and looked towards the red head woman in front of him and the good Doctor "…but you need to be removed from duty and you need to return to the infirmary every six hours." Elizabeth told him, John didn't really liked it but he nodded and said

"See you in six then." And turned around and walked away.

His friends were worried about him even more so Rodney was worried the most he had seen how John looked at every one, in the last 16 hours it wasn't his normal look it was as if he looking at them with ideas of trying to bed them and it wasn't just women he was eyeing up it was men as well and for some reason Rodney was top of John's list.

Dark blue scale started to appear on John's face and arms, he frowned at it before he looked up to see McKay walking down the hall his face looking into his tablet sipping his coffee, he didn't seem to notice John was standing next to him or watching him and it angered the Colonel altered state of mind. He took a deep breath of the lingering scent, John shudder at the smell that now invaded his nose; he turned around and followed the scientist to his privet rooms. Rodney kept walking not know that was going to happen if half bugged John got a hold of him, he walked up to his room and open and let the doors slide open for him as he walked inside the room thinking the door closed again.

Moved over to the light control he pressed the buttons and the lights flickered on, he muttered under his breath about the power in the city before walking closer to his bed. John slithered into his room letting the door closed behind him before he locked the door to make sure no one could get in and they couldn't get out until he wanted to. "Rodney." John called out; McKay jumped as he spun around quickly dropped his drink at his feet as he face to face with John.

"J...John? W...What are you doing here? I thought…"

"You thought what Rodney?" John asked with a bemused voice as he cocked his head to the side to look him, swallowing the lump growling in his throat Rodney let his eyes flickered to the door control to see it was dull…Oh god I'm trapped…

Rodney stood there looking at him, wondering if John was going to do something or say something, …just say something, please let it be just say something… he begged himself, not that he wouldn't mind getting a little touching action from him but Rodney would have liked it to be when John was thinking right. He notice something wasn't right and when he realised what it was he was shocked "Oh god your arms!" Rodney yelled as he walked over to him taking his arm to look at the shinny blue scales letting his fingers touched them made John hiss and grabbed McKay's wrist "John?" Rodney warn

"You smell good Rodney." John purred as he pushed the man up against the wall trapping him with his own body

"Sheppard!" He cried out as he tried to get out of his arms. Towered over the scientist John pulled his arms above his head and pushed his mouth against the man pined underneath him.

Rodney squirmed and tried to pull himself free from his friend's arms, pulling away Rodney looked up into and saw that John's eyes were yellow with black slits "J...John we need to get you Carson this is looking bad." He said

"No let's stay here… "He said as he kissed along Rodney's neck growling softly into the skin,

"Ahhh J...John s...stop you need help." Rodney tried again and only earned him growl and more nips along his skin of his neck turning the scientist's brain into mush. "John." Rodney moaned as he held onto the man's shirt

"Ummm need you Rodney want you under me, want to keep you make you mine." He whispered as he moved his mouth away from the delicious pale neck and moved up to his lips and took his mouth as he kept him pinned to the wall.

His hand moved to the hem of Rodney's shirt and gripped it tightly before he ripped it the shirt up the middle "Wha…" Rodney gasped as the Colonel pulled the reminds off him and threw them onto the floor

"I need you now." John growled as he moved Rodney to the bed and pushed him down before he took his own clothes off before climbing onto of the man

"I'm going to be in deep trouble." Rodney said as he looked up at him and touched the scale on his face as he let John pull his trousers off before the infected Colonel attacked his mouth again.

By morning Rodney woke up squint at the alarm clock before he hit it off and looked around the room and blinked "John?" He called out as he realised the mess they left the room. The mattress was half off the bed and the sheets were on the floor his own clothes were everywhere and CDs were knocked onto the floor and scattered "Urh?" He rubbed his back and groaned at the pain before he got out of bed falling onto the floor as the mattress tipped "Awo!" he moan as he sat there. It wasn't long before he was showered and dressed and wincing in pain all the way to see Carson.

Carson looked up from his work to see Rodney winced in "What is wrong with you?" He asked with a smile, Rodney glared at him as he sat down on a stool with a cup of coffee in his hands

"Nothing just a bad back." He grumbled

"Need something for it?" He asked

"Yes." He moaned as Carson got up and chuckled as he got out some pain killers

"Have you seen Colonel Shepherd, he was meant to come in for a check up." He said Rodney froze and looked at him,

"Ummm no no I haven't seen him …" Carson nodded as he handed Rodney his table "…since last night." He finished

"What do you mean?" Carson asked him

"I…I…me…an… Umm nothing thanks for the tablets I will let you know if I bed, see I mean see John." He chuckled nervously as he quickly limped out the infirmary downing the tablets and coffee.


End file.
